


Tectonic Plates

by callmearenegade



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Post BotFA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearenegade/pseuds/callmearenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wren gets a letter from Ori after he has been away for 2 years. Now, she has to get used to her new life and the new person that was once her lover. A lot of change happens in 2 years <br/>( planned to have eventual smut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tectonic Plates

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress but I wanted to post something to show my effort this summer.  
> let me know if you want to see more.

It had been two long years. Two long years since he had run off on a long and perilous journey. Two long years since she had been ordered to stay behind, since he promised to send her a letter to her, promised to survive. She had nearly given up, despite the rumors that the mountain had been reclaimed and they were soon to be sending for people to come back to it. Then, the letter came, the meticulous scratchy script she would recognize in the dark filled the page from top to bottom. For the first time since he had left, she felt her heart burn warm again. Her father had told her that she had smiled, that he had known from that moment who the letter was from. Two long years, he had said and she had smiled again. Her cheeks had dimpled, her lips had parted and her smile warmed the house for the first time in too long. He knew he couldn’t stop her. She would run, run far away to their home of old, their home before her little feet had even hit the ground, and there was nothing they could do to stop her. Her life, her heart, it was in the mountain, now. She would find her way to it whether now or in a decade. There was no sense in making her wait, in her waiting. 

She had packed quick and left with the first group out with little more than a mindful wave to the only home she had ever knew and her parents with a promise that she would write. Erebor had only just opened its gates, and the “ select few” seemed like many more than a few, if the traffic was anything to go by. Perhaps, it was the constant scanning of her eyes, the eternal searching, that made time drag. Many pairs of eyes searched for dragons - out of paranoia she couldn’t blame them for-, many more out of nostalgia and reminiscence of a time long ago. No, her eyes searched for the one she had traveled this way for, the one who wrote such loving words though they had long been apart. She looked for mittens and scarfs and for parchment and ink stains and her eyes seemed to miss it. But what they caught was almost as happily welcomed.

“ Nori!” She shouted through the line, red hair in the pointed shape of a stair a welcome and happy sight to her weary eyes. The head quickly shot around at the sound of such a familiar voice. Green eyes searched the lines of dwarves and a smile broke out at the sight before him. The redhead ran quickly to the tiny dwarrow and swallowed her in a hug the instant he caught her. She beamed and latched on to the dwarf before her. 

“ Look at you!” He exclaimed. “ More beautiful everytime I see you.” He flattered. She would have rolled her eyes and told him off, but she couldn’t find it in herself to scowl or complain at the thief. “ Come on, Wren,” He insisted, “ I know someone who will be wanting to see yeh.” He tugged her out of line- neither paying any mind to the loud protests of those behind her- and lead her through the tall gates with little more than “ move out the way, coming through!” 

Through spiraling halls they trotted. Wren couldn’t deny that she was a bit overwhelmed. Surrounded by so much stone and history. Surrounded by the overhanging weight of grief and loss, of terror and fear, of victory and hope. It all seemed to choke her lungs.. or maybe it was the running.. Really both. The long isles and halls became larger and more decorated as Nori lead her. She found it surprising. She hadn’t asked where he was leading her, she didn’t think she had to, but she should have as she had little idea where he was leading her or to whom. The grand doors, well and heavily guarded and decorated with more runes than she could possibly read in the short time she stood , gave her a pretty clear idea. She felt her palm moisten and her chest tighten as the door pulled open. Oh boy, here we go. 

“ Thorin,” Nori projected to the regal figure sitting at the head of a long table. “ I imagine this is someone you would like to see.” 

The head of long raven hair rose and creek blue eyes looked upon her inquiringly before recognition passed over them and they warmed and crackled like a fireplace. Could that really be Thorin? The blue eyes, and mahal, that smile, that was Thorin. Just the regal, fully realized royal version of him. The hair had a few more grey streaks,a few more lines around his eyes, and the strong energy of power he exuded but he was Thorin. 

“Little Wren? Is that really you!?” The new king beamed and walked around the table toward her. The dwarrow beamed at the older dwarf and her cheeks hurt in their effort. Big burly arms wrapped around her for a moment before he pulled away. 

“ I hardly recognized you too, Thorin” She confessed before dropping to a bow. “My king, royalty truly suits you.” She flattered. 

“I am glad you received my letter. Where is your father? I would much love to talk to him.” Thorin spoke, referring to the long parchment invitation to join him in Erebor. She had skimmed it, more interested in the other parchment letter sent to her in a different hand. 

“ He and my mother stayed behind. He sends his congratulations and his apologies.” She accepted gracefully with a bowing of her head. 

“ They sent you alone?” The king inquired with a disbelieving look.

“ I am quite capable and have been of age for nearly a decade now.” She defended with a puff of her chest. “ They knew they couldn’t stop me. Erebor… called me.” She admitted. It was more or less the truth. 

“ I was looking forward to your father’s help. Mahal knows we need it training new troops. Are you positive I can not convince him?” Wren smiled.

“ You can always try. He would expect nothing less than at least one letter asking him to reconsider.” Wren smirked. 

“ Very well.” He conceded. “ Now, I shall put you to work, Lassie. There is much you could help around here.” 

“ Anything needing restoration, I’m your lass.” She pledged. “ I’m also a rather good healer. Oin would agree - if he heard it. Easing old injuries and discomfort. I would imagine that could be helpful.”  
“ Are you taking a hit on your king? Calling me old?” Thorin joked.

“ Of course not. You are very well preserved.” She chided. Thorin laughed a hearty laugh and she realized just how long she had been away. He had been little more than a displaced prince then, now he was a king. He had been one of the many she had looked up to, one of the few she viewed as a second father. Now, he was a king and she was little more than a servant. It all changed so quickly but it all felt good, right, like the pieces of bone sliding back into place. It was all stronger, more stable, as it should be. She just had to get used to it all. Learn how to work with it all.

“ Go on now. I imagine you would want some time to rest and relax after your journey.” The king considered.

“ Trying to get rid of me already, are you?” Wren gave one last quib.

“ There is much work to be done- as you will soon find out.” He hinted darkly though Wren hardly found it intimidating. “ Nori, see to her lodging, please.” He softly commanded. The redhead smiled and Wren latched upon his arm as he lead her away.   
**  
“Looks like a bird flew the coup!”

“ A little Wren left the nest!” Echoed through the hall. They had only gotten a few steps out of the meeting room when the voices wrapped around them like cyclone. Wren stopped with a mischievous look on her face that Nori found very appealing.

“ And look at the proud peacocks parading around with outrageous tail feathers.” She sassed as the two princes strutted down the hallway. The three smirked at each other for a moment before Kili broke and ran toward the tiny girl, arms fully extended.

Wren smiled as the dark haired prince held her tightly to his chest. The older brother was slower to arrive, his leg and hip protesting slightly as he still hobbled slightly upon it. She looked sympathetically upon him before meeting him halfway and wrapping gentle arms around him.

“ I missed you boys!” She broke, voice cracking as she pulled away. 

“ Missed us so much you had to move all the way out here to see us!” Kili grinned. Wren rolled her eyes.

“ Not the main person I am here to see, I’m afraid.” She admitted. 

“ Of course not.” Fili started.

“ No, You’re here to see that secret lover you never told us the identity of.” Kili finished “Come on, lassie, you should tell us.” He hinted, head by her ear.

“ A little confidential information, between three friends” 

“ Not to leave our mouths.”

“ Do you not have something royal and important to be doing?” Wren blushed, fingers worrying the ends of her hair. 

“ But of course not,” She patted the darker haired brother with a strong hand. “ You’d much rather torment the new girl. A little o-ri-en-ta-tion .” She emphasised each syllable with a smack. The younger prince yelped and groaned before jumping away. Wren quickly jumped back before rushing to him with a long indistinguishable thread of apologies leaving her lips.

“ It’s his injury. A sword through his back.” Fili explained.

“ And you survived!?” Wren exasperated. 

“ Fili got a sword through the lower back and thrown from a cliff and survived.” Kili smiled, rubbing gently upon his back. 

“ We’ll have to come visit you and see if you can help.” 

“ If you can keep your father going, we shouldn’t be much of a problem .” The boys encouraged but Wren had to struggle to maintain a smile. 

“ Of course, but I must get going.” She excused. Nori was quick to follow along behind he as she all but ran away.  
**  
The room, quiet, quaint, cosy as stone could be. The fabric of the bedding was plush and soft. But it smelt stale. It wasn’t home, not yet. She wondered if it was because of her morning, lying, holding back the truth. All she had wanted was to see one person, now she wasn’t sure she wanted to.

“ Are you going to be okay?” Nori questioned as she sat on the bed with a distant expression.

“ Yeah.” She didn’t sound convinced herself. Nori looked at her with curious green eyes but waited for her to catch the scrambled thoughts in her mind.

“ They were the warriors.” she breathed, “ and they were hurt, almost died.” she teared up. “ Is he okay, Nori? I haven’t seen him and I can’t help but think something happened that you-” 

“ He's perfectly fine. “ Nori interrupted with a reassuring smile. “ He not as gentle as you think.” He smirked at the double meaning. Wren rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. 

“ I was just hoping to see him.” She whispered heartfully. He hadn’t even come to see her today, even Kili and Fili had somehow heard of her arrival and had come to harass her. But he was away. Gone. It had been two long years, and only a few before that. Could this still be something or was she holding on to hopeless dreams made up in lonely nights. Had the letter been out of pure obligation? She wasn’t sure . Not yet.

“ It’s a big mountain, Wren. It takes news a long time to travel.” He encouraged. “ Ori isn’t like Kili and Fili with his nose in everyone’s business.” Nori conceived with a smile. 

“ Perhaps you’re right.” She sighed and fell back heavily upon the bed. Nori took it as a sign to exit and made his way out the door with little more than a polite “ Good night.”  
**  
Hunchback trolls had better posture than Ori when Nori found him, slaving away over that book again. The binding bulged with the new paper Ori had added in the previous morning when he had, once again, filled all of the pages. Many were torn out and re-written. He seemed to struggle to find the correct word, to recall every tiny detail of his journey and it had to be right. He couldn’t remember the last time he was outside. Couldn’t remember the last time he wasn’t working or writing. Nori was worried for his brother’s health. Surely too much ink must have some health deficits. Ori, survived a dragon and a five army battle only to be taken out by ink poisoning. The fact that his brother was even more oblivious to the world than ever - and this time without Dori’s interference- made him worry for his health. He was too consumed. He knew Ori was going to regret it. He had to nudge him, stop him from regretting later. 

“ How’s is coming, scribbles?” Nori teased with a ruffle of the younger dwarf’s hair. Nothing like making him feel like a baby to get his attention. Ori smacked the hand away and grumbled before turning back to his page.

“ You know, if you keep making that face,” Nori poked at the scowling brow his brother held, “ You’re going to look like Dori. None of the lasses will like you then.” He teased, leaning onto his brother till he sat up and pushed him away with more force than - necessary, first of all- previously feasible. 

“ Don’t care about lasses,” The younger whispered- more to himself, it appeared from his volume before looking at the candle in front of him. It was at the end of it’s wax and flickering dangerously. The scribe arose from his chair with a loud whine and a deafening crack of shoulders and spines.

Ori wobbled slightly as he walked to the cabinet and pulled out two more candle sticks. Nori sat down, right in the old oaken chair- Nori laughed at the words- and propped his booted feet up, narrowly avoiding the ink and book in the dark of the room. Ori turned to the sight with an angry grind of his teeth. 

“ Not lasses, but a lass.” The ginger teased once more, hitting a nerve and washing a wave of panic over the smaller brother. 

“ What do you want, Nori?” He cocked a hip and stood before his older brother. He was craving to write, missed the feeling of the quill in his fingers. The words raced through his mind and if he couldn’t get to writing them he would lose their flow. Nori was in his way, but anger, shouting, beating around the bush, it wouldn’t work. No, not with Nori would it work, at least, not in a timely fashion. Best just to suck it up and feed into whatever annoying, devious little act Nori was putting on.

“ I just want to tell you the news of the day,” Nori started, dropping his feet back to the floor and standing. “ Since you’ve been locked in here all day.” He moved around his brother. Ori cautiously sat down in his chair, he watched Nori for a moment and when he did nothing but light one of the candles Ori had placed, he turned to go back to his book.

“ Did you hear what the cat dragged in?” He asked over Ori’s shoulder. He paused his quill for the slightest of seconds but paid him no mind.

“ Seriously, a little birdy didn’t tell you?” He hinted again. Ori’s irritation was rising.

“ What are you saying, Nori!?” He shouted, turning his chair to face his brother. Nori only raised a braided red brow and let the words sink in. 

“ Wren!?” Ori’s eyes widened as the words registered. “ She’s here!?” He shouted, dropping his quill haphazardly and nearly ruining the bottom of his pages. Nori smiled smugly.

“ Arrived a few hours ago.” He confirmed. Ori smiled wide for the first time in a long time and sat back down as his chest warmed. He rested his head in his palms, smiling uncontrollably, and let himself gather his racing thoughts. 

“ Though, she was very unhappy about not seeing you. Almost distraught, I would say. I got the perception she felt you no longer cared for her. “ Nori hinted. Ori’s head whipped around. “ She would be wrong, wouldn’t she? Surely, she is the lass you care about?” Nori smugged again. 

“ Nori-” Ori started, tried to defend, hide his- hers, their- secret.

“ You have a lot more than 2 years to make up for now, Laddie.” Nori nudged. “ Best get to it, not a girl like that every century.” He spoke, turning and leaving before Ori could say anything.   
He wasn’t wrong. Ori had a lot more than 2 years to make up for. He damn well figure out what to do.  
***  
The echoing of thunder awoke the raven haired girl the next day. Though it was not thunder and it was certainly not day. The insistent taps upon the old carved door made the girl want to scream in frustration. She knew she couldn’t just shout at them to go away. No, she would have to get up and answer the door like the adult she was. With a huff and the twist of a hair tie into her hair, she pulled the old door open. 

“ Wren?” A small voice questioned as she yawned. Her eyes instantly shot open to view the familiar voice, the familiar person in front of her. Ori stood just as tiny as ever, auburn hair short and fluffy as usual. He was covered in knit from his shoulders to the tips of his fingers. But the tighter leather breeches he wore spoke of a new sense of wealth and maturity. No more hand-me-downs for the little one. Just as it always had, her heart skipped a beat and her chest warmed at the sight.

“ Ori!” She shouted and smiled wide. She started in for a hug, arms wide and open but it hit her. How long had it been? Nearly two years now. Did he feel the same? Was he still the same? Were they still the same? There was too many questions and not enough answers. She pulled away from the exchange before they could even meet. It left the air holding a near palpable degree of awkwardness.

Ori had stood at the door nearly shaking out of his boots. He had been so anxious to see her and now that he was faced with the actual possibility- certainty- he couldn’t seem to find his bollocks enough to even knock on the damn door. He had faced a dragon and an army for Mahals sake! Now that the awkward air had set in, Ori felt like maybe it was all a mistake and he should have met her in public, where there was people and things to fuel conversation. It had never been difficult to start and hold a conversation, not since they had both learned words. Now, it seemed like they couldn’t find a single word in Khuzdul or any other, that could break the silence. He stood and stared at the ground while she seemed to stare off above his head. Ori was almost tempted to pull the knife out of his boot and try to physically cut the silence away. He decided that might make the situation worse. He really didn’t want to die and he was sure Wren would kill him for such. Yeah, she was tiny and appeared rosy and kind - of which her mother would smile and pride over- but her father's blood was hot and if she had chosen, she would have been a warrior to compete with Dwalin. She was hot blooded and had a temper that would make Smaug cower from her. He wasn’t sure he was immune to it any longer.

“ Can I come in?” Ori questioned with the light kicking of his foot into the ground and the picking at the ends of his sweater. Wren went to move, grateful for the change in mood.” No, I can’t!” Ori shot frantically. Wren’s eyebrows furrowed. “ You’re by yourself and if anyone saw it would be scandalous-”

“ Ori, get in here.” Wren commanded. She had never been one for proprietaries and formalities. Ori quickly nodded and scurried past the girl and through the door.   
**  
Wren felt more at ease when the door clicked shut behind them. Though the air was still thick with discomfort and all the questions remained unanswered, she felt a slight sense of ease creep up her spine.  
She just stood and looked at him for a while. She scanned over him and felt the ease spread and grow. He was still Ori. After the whole thing, he was still Ori. His face and limbs appeared free of scars and deformities and he seemed sound and able as he walked past her a moment before. He appeared more or less unscathed after the fact. Her heart felt fuller. He was still her Ori. Despite to nearly two years worth of nights she had spent worrying about how he would come back to her. Ori was still Ori.

“ I saw Kili and Fili,” She startled Ori, her voice breaking through the echoing silence. “ I saw them and Thorin and I could only think of how you had come out of the whole thing.” She broke, throat closing slightly.   
Ori looked upon the girl in front of him. Watched her grimace as she fought the emotions that raged through her.

“ I may not be a natural born fighter like you, but I made it through.” He promised, smiled wide at her. Wren gave a teary smile.

“ I am actually pretty badass when I need to be.” He gloated and broke a true smile from the girl. The sight of it made his heart fill.

“ If you say so, Ori.” she mollified,

“ Hey, I may not have the school yard fight record you have, but I can hold my own.” He encouraged. Wren broke out an incredulous laugh and Ori closed his eyes at the sound. He had tried to remember it in the cells at Mirkwood. He had tried to find the sound in his memory to bring some hope, some light back to him, but he couldn’t remember it. Now, it seemed to be the greatest sound in all the world. If he was to die in that moment and Malhal would grant him one wish, he would wish for that sound to repeat for the rest of time.

“How many fights did you get into? “ Ori broke once the laughter died. Wren smiled and pondered. Her feet tapped upon the tile as she seemed to count in her mind.

“27.” She stated with a confident arch of her brow and a smug grin.

“ And you father used to have to come in and get you. The headmaster would always send for your father in the hopes he could calm you.” Ori recalled with a chuckle. 

“ And my father would waltz in and put his fake leg and sword on the table and wait for the headmaster to complain.” She laughed at the mental image. “ And eventually they just stopped asking for anyone to come in because there was no use in it.” She giggled. 

“ I was surprised when I was told he did not join you here.” He started when the laughter had died. “ I was sure he would heed Thorin’s request when I sent it.” Wren’s smile turned forced. “ but perhaps Thorin can wear his Iron resolve away and get him out here.” Ori encouraged.

“ Yeah, maybe you’re right.” Wren tried to encourage but her smile broke and wore away to dead eyes and a hopeless smile. Ori watched it from the corner of his eye. He watched her as she fiddled with her hands and gnawed on her bottom lip. He knew her. He knew her well enough to know she was fighting herself and holding back what she really needed to say. 

“ I am so sick of lying.” She admitted when Ori turned to her. “ So sick of it.” she breathed and sat down. 

“ He’s not coming Ori.” She broke. “ My dad has been struggling with numbness in his right arm since he sustained the injury in Azanulbizar. Recently, he has lost nearly all use of it. He can barely walk with or without his prosthetic and everything I know how to do, I can’t fix it. I can’t make him better.” She sobbed. “ And I have to keep it a secret because he can’t stand the thought of Thorin and Dwalin thinking lesser of him. The truth of it is he is never coming. I do not believe he could ever make the journey and I am never going to see my father again.” Ori stood looking at her in shock before he ran to her and wrapped her up in a strong grip. 

“ Why did you come here?” Ori questioned as she gripped him and cried.

“ You. My father told me to go after I received your letter. He said he thought he would never see me happy and then I read your letter and it was like Nienna herself had blessed him with mercy because he would never have to see me fall into grief and despair anymore.” She whispered into his shoulder and Ori almost didn’t catch it.

“ You kept me going, while we were on the quest.” See looked up at him with big brown eyes and Ori felt like his heart was going to burst. “ though, at the beginning, you were also the reason I pondered going back.  
“ In the worst of times, they would often ask me what I had to smile about. You. Knowing I had me a lassie to come home too.” Wren held onto him like a lost child. As if the contact with him was her only guide, her only comfort.  
“ None of this,” he assured her, “ is out of obligation. I am in this if you are.” He promised.  
“ Two years is a long time to make up for.” Wren started before looking up with mischievous eyes and leaning till she was not even a breath away from the dwarf beside her. She traced her lips across the ridge of his cheek bone before pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “ Better get to it.” she encouraged with a small, uneasy smile. And while the moon rose and fell till the sun took it’s shift, the two caught up on two years worth of events. Though, mind you, Ori’s was much more interesting.  
***


	2. Divergent Plates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wren and Ori pull away from each other.

“Come on, Ori!” Wren whined. She was stretched over the back of the old still stale smelling sofa and looked at the hunched back of the dwarf. He slaved over the book. The tales flowed from the quill he held and he hadn't stopped all day. He seemed entirely obsessed with it. While the two had been nearly inseparable the first couple of days she had been in Erebor, it quickly changed as Thorin had put her to work restoring both people and artifacts alike. She had tried to see him, lingering in the library when she finished restoring a book or contract, and the few stolen moments seemed to linger, but now she had him alone and to herself, and Ori,once again, found himself preoccupied. It munched away at her patience. Now, Wren was slowly losing her resolve and patience.

“ I’m cold. I'm not used to the underground chill. Come cuddle with me and warm me up.” She tried with a pathetic plea. The dwarf paused for a moment and scratched the back of his neck. Wren almost shouted in apparent victory when the book worm rose his head and scanned the room for a moment. He murmured an excited “that's the word!” before dropping his head and scribing words faster than ever.

“Ori!” she let out an annoyed huff. 

“Yeah, yeah. Just…. Give me a moment.” He murmured as he shove his quill into the ink. 

“ORI, Son of Drust and Cadi!” she stood from the couch with a heavy step and strode to the desk the mentioned sat at.

“What!?” he groaned and faced her. Wren looked at the annoyed look on his face and the quill spinning in his fingers. With pursed lips and a grind of her teeth, Wren saw red and reached for the leather binding of the book. With a quick move and a jarbled ask from ori, the book was flipped shut with an echoing ”No!” from the dwarf.

“The ink wasn't dry! Why would you do that!?” Ori shouted, anger rolling out like thunder, as he cradled the book like a baby.

“You have sent not even a half an hour with me in the past month . Then you invite me over,and when I get here, I am second rate to a book you've been slaving over since you settled down.” Wren shouted, feeling ignored and rejected.

“Somebody has to write the story!” Ori shouted back, opening the book and squealing at the sight of the destroyed pages. 

Ori threw the book onto the desk before scrambling to salvage what he could of the bleeding pages . He looked at the girl with anger.

“ The tales are passing from mouth to ear and around again. They can wait a little while longer for the ‘Ori theatrics’ version. Just,” she moved closer to him, placing her forehead against the back of his shoulder “spend some time with me.” She begged.

“ You can't tell me they can wait!” Wren jumped back at the harshness of his voice. “They are romanticizing the whole thing. They talk about it as if it is amazing. They need to know the pain, the fear.” His voice dipped and Ori turned to her with sad eyes. They didn’t understand. Ori found it so painful and annoying that they just couldn’t understand that the story was not glorious. It was a long and difficult and scary journey that left most of them nearly dead. All they talk about is Thorin’s defeat of Azog - leaving out that he nearly died- and how they stuck it to the elves. 

“Ori,” Wren started with a gentle hand on his arm, “ You need a break. You've been obsessing over this for a while. Take a bre-” He had had enough. Even she didn’t understand why the book needed to be written. The people needed to know all the terrible things that had happened. The people needed to see how horrible it had been.

“YOU WEREN'T THERE!” Ori burst, moving her hand away from him with a firm grab. “You were supposed to be but you weren't!” he stepped back before growling in anger again.

“You were a warrior, one who could have tipped the odds for us! Thorin and Dwalin approved you - which is more than even Kili or Fili got! But you decided to stay home and put bandaids on babies and pick flowers! You weren't there! And we were suffering and worrying we would die. You pussied out and stayed home!” Ori steamed. A dam had burst in him and now it was overflowing.

All anger in Wren seemed to bleed into sadness and both filled her. 

“Then , I think we are done here.” she managed to say steadily. With little more than a grimace. Wren turned back to the couch, grabbed her bag, and turned out the door. “Good bye, Ori.” she whispered, throwing one last thing back through the opening, before turning without looking back. No, not then did she look back. A few tears escaped, but she let them fall onto the rock floor below. It was just as cold as she felt.  
**  
“I need to hit something.” Wren growled, finding her way to the training platform with surprising ease. Maybe it was the everlasting stench of dwarf sweat or the resounding battle cries Dwalin was letting out. Either way, the dwarves around were surprised to see the tiny dwarrow. 

“Wren?” Dwalin asked, surprised when the lass picked up the heaviest steel axe from the weapons bucket. She recognized it as one Dwalin had made years back. She would stare at it with awe, beg the older dwarf to use it. He had always said that it was too heavy and she didn't know when to stop before getting hurt. At this point, Wren was beyond listening.

“I need to hit something!” she repeated, walking to the practice dummies. 

“You sure, Lass? Not like ya-” Dwalin started, uncharacteristic concern in his deep rumble of a voice. He felt responsible for her, having known her since she could fit in his boot. 

“ It's been two years, Dwalin.” she hissed venom. “ People change a lot on two years.” she said bitterly. 

Dwalin pointed to the dummy wearing armor of metal - the apprentice’s metal work, but it was a start- and stood back. With a growl and a loud grind of her molars, she hurled the axe forward. She retrieved it with a pull and a scream and hurled it forward again. So the cycle repeated. 

Dwalin watched as she kept going and going with growing concern. She wasn't herself. Wren had gentled and calmed over the last years. Now, she looked like the savage child who had beaten others to a barely recognizable pulp. And that worried him.

Wren enjoyed the burning that ravaged her arms and shoulders. She wasn't out of shape, but her sword and axe wielding muscles had fallen to the way side. The sweat running down her brow and accumulating on her upper lip made her feel powerful. She felt.. she didn't have a word in the common tongue to describe it and the khuzdul equivalent took too long to think in her current out-of-breath state. But it felt off, both wrong and right and she let it be.

As her arms protested and weakened, she continued. She kicked the dummy and pulled the axe from it’s side. When she couldn't pull it free anymore and her ears muffled the world like she was drowning, Wren knocked the dummy over with a forceful punch that left it skidding across the stone with an ear-piercing screech. With that, Wren broke to her knees. Eyes shot to the ceiling, searching for the gods she had never trusted mercy in. She just breathed, felt the little bit of peace within herself she had been trying to find since she left home. For the first time, she believed she could find it.

“Wren.” echoed vacantly in pounding ears. Dark eyes found the source of the sound, King Thorin.

Wren looked at him before a smile broke her face.

“How can I help you?” she smiled. Thorin’s stern eyes softened and he fought a smile.

“Are you alright?” he questioned, a gentle hand on the small of her back. Wren considered the question but smiled and confirmed.

“ Sometimes, you just need to pound on something to figure things out, right Dwalin?” she poked. Both dwarves dropped their heads and chuckled. She was alright. That was certain

***

Ori had been craving to write… Now, he couldn't bring himself to pick up the pen . He was angry, of course, he has said things he didn't mean in the heat of the moment but it was more than that. He was struggling in ways he had never previously struggled. They, as a couple, were struggling in ways they had never before. They felt like battle rams, constantly knocking together with little gaining any sort of leeway. They were like a stream, peaceful and calmed till the storm rippled the water. Even after the storm, the water was murky with whatever the storm had polluted it with. Worst of all, he still felt angry. With everything. 

“Ori, Ori, Ori!” rolled through the door in the quick roll of Nori’s tongue. Ori sighed and slouched back into the chair as his brother waltzed in.

“ What, Nori?” He tried to hold his anger in his chest. 

“Is a little Wreny here? Wouldn't want to interrupt something. “ He teased with a cat-like grind that did little to help Ori’s annoyance.

“Yet, you barged in. And no she's not here.” he hissed. Nori’s braided brows raised to his hairline. Concern raced through him. This was not ‘normal’ for his brother, though, the behavior was becoming more and more common.

“What’s wrong, little one? Let your big brother help.” Nori threw an arm around his brother's shoulder. Ori didn't even pull away or cringe, just grimaced and sighed. It was not a normal reaction and Nori’s concern rose to a nearly Dori like level. That left Nori feeling uncomfortable.

“I don't think you can.” He sighed heavily and put his quill away. Ori pushed the book closed and traced the seaming and raised leather detail work. Nori crouched beside his brother's chair. 

“Ori-”

“We won't be seeing much more of her.” Ori rushed. He turned his body from his brother.

“Whatever happened, I'm sure you two can work it out. That's what friends do. You fight and make up.” Nori encouraged 

Nori had known Wren for most of her life. Ever since Ori came home one day crying about how a girl stole his drawing. Nori had told him to go tell her to give it back or to steal it back. Ori had tried, and come home the next day with a new friend. She had ‘admired his guts’. He honestly didn't think there was a thing they couldn't overcome. 

“She doesn't know who I am anymore. I don't know who I am anymore.” Ori whispered in defeat. “The journey, all that pain and chaos, it changed me. I don't know who I am.” 

“Two years apart is a long time. You two have changed too. You'll figure it out.” Nori encouraged once more and finished with a tap on the arm. “in the meantime, I'm here for you. Only between the hours of sunset and moonrise and only on days without Y. “ Nori joked. Ori huffed, but smiled at his brother's stupidity. Nori decided that that was a start 

***


End file.
